The Raven
by Lizk43
Summary: Nevara is the twin sister of Beatrice Prior and when it is time to choose their faction they don't plan on it being more difficult then it already was. When they choose their new faction they also weren't planning on falling for anybody, but how will that go when you are in love with your instructor?
1. Chapter 1

"Father, this plan will benefit all of the other factions. Why are you not bringing it up in the counsel?" I ask as I sit at the table looking at the paper that I was holding in my hand as Father and I were talking.

"Because Erudite is already breathing down our neck, sweety. If we try anything then they will try and take action." Father says, taking the paper from me and setting it down. "This was a great plan Nevara and I am proud that you came up with it, but right now isn't the time to bring up something like this up." He says and gives me a fond, proud smile. "Now go and get your hair cut, I am sure your Mother is almost done with Beatrice's then you have to all head off to school."

"Alright Father." I say and get up from my spot, lightly kissing him on the cheek before walking to the hallway where I see Mother pinning back Beatrice's hair.

"Nevara, I was just about to come and get you. Come on and sit." Mother says after a minute as Beatrice gets off the chair and I nod, taking my seat on the chair. As soon as I sit down in the chair my Mother lightly starts taking my hair and slowly cutting it. "Are you afraid for the test today?" She asks me softly.

"No Mother I am not. Were you?" I reply just as softly and she smiles at me through the mirror.

"No I wasn't scared, I was terrified."

"Well you made the right choice, didn't you?"

"Of course I did Nevara, if I hadn't of made this choice then I wouldn't have met your Father and had my 3 wonderful children. Now what ever your test results are it doesn't matter to your father and I, as long as you are happy it doesn't matter. The same goes for that faction you choose, it doesn't matter and we will do everything to support you fully."

"Thank you Mother." I say and she nods before kissing my cheek.

"It is no problem." She says while she finished up cutting my hair and pinning it back as usual. "Now it is time to go, otherwise you, Beatrice and Caleb will be late."

"I will see you later mother." I say and kiss her cheek before walking out of the house where Beatrice and Caleb were waiting for me. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes we are Nevara, lets go or we will miss the bus." Caleb said and we started walking to the bus stop, when we got there we patiently waited as everybody got on before us. When we got on the bus Beatrice and I sat down next to Caleb who always sat on the end to give others his seat if need be. We were on the bus for about 20 minutes before we pulled up to the Candor stop where a bunch of people wearing all white and black got on, as usual my brother got out of his seat and an older gentlemen from Candor took his spot.

Caleb has always been the 'perfect' Abnegation, or at least that is what everybody else thinks. I can see through this, I see that on the inside Caleb values knowledge and less selflessness he just plays a good game. I have seen his room and just like all rooms it his the bare minimum when it comes to furniture, but I see in his room random stacks of books on his desk and even some under his bed so it would be considered 'selfish' for how many books he has. My parents I have noticed have the largest hope that I will stay in Abnegation then Caleb then Beatrice, they think I have the largest potential for in the test I will receive Abnegation.

We get off the bus and slowly walk into our school building, we start up the stairs and soon come to the large room where later we will all wait to be called for our testing. In this room you nearly only see blobs of color as each faction only talk and stay by each other.

"Have a good day you two, I will see you at lunch before the test." Caleb says before walking away to his first class as Beatrice and I start towards Faction History.

"Are you scared of the test Nevara?" Beatrice asks as we walk slowly down the hall.

"No, we can't stop what we are going to get so why be worried. It will _suggest _to you which faction would be best for you. Just because you get one faction doesn't mean that you have to go there Beatrice, just make sure that your choice was the right one." I say and continues walking to class while Beatrice stops to watch the Dauntless arrive.

We were all sitting in the lunch room waiting to be called for the test. As I was sitting there I noticed that most people were sitting and talking with there friends in the factions, but not us Abnegation we were just sitting in silence as we watched everybody else, most were looking for a way to help somebody else.

"Caleb Prior, Nevara Prior, Beatrice Prior and Susan Black." A lady calls and we all stand up and make our way to where she was, we walk into the back hall. "each of you sit in a chair in the order that I called you." She says and we all sit down. "Wait for your name to be called then go in." She says again before leaving to call the next group for the next set of chairs that are empty.

"Beatrice, stop bobbling your foot up and down everything is going to be fine." I say while lightly putting a hand on her thigh to stop the bouncing.

"Sorry Nevara." She mutters, looking down.

"It is fine but you need to calm down." I reply in a calm and soothing tone like usual.

"You know that I can't do that."

"Then try." I mutter just as the door opens and a black haired Dauntless women steps out of the room.

"Caleb Prior." She calls and Caleb gets up and follows her into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Your next Nevara." Beatrice mutters and I send her a smile.

"I know, dear sister and everything is going to be alright." I say and that is the last word I say before Caleb comes out and my name is called. I walk into the room and see the Dauntless women already setting up to administer the test.

"I am Tori I will be delivering the test to you." She says before looking up at me to see that I am look at her. "Well most Abnegation look at the mirror instead of looking at me, I don't really know why." Tori says and I smile at her.

"Because looking in the mirror is vanity." I reply and she nods.

"Well I see that you live by the rules." She says and I shrug a little while sitting down, thinking _'I helped draft most of the rules since I was 8 anyways.' _

"Most of the time, but only out of respect." I reply and she nods before handing me a cup with a blue serum in it.

"Drink it." Is all she says and I knock my head back and down it all in one shot. "Alright well just go through the tests like you normally would and you will get the answer of where you should be when you are done." Tori says before I close my eyes.

When I reopen my eyes I see that I am back in the room of the test but this time Tori isn't there and neither is the rest of the equipment, it is only me and the chair that I have now gotten up from and it soon vanished. I turned and looked around the room a little more when all of a sudden 2 bowls appear one with cheese in it and the other had a large knife in it.

"Choose." I hear a women's voice from behind me but when I turn I don't see anybody. "Choose." It says again but I look at both of the objects and I choose not to choose, knowing that I would be able to face what ever it was on my own. "Have it your way then." She says and the bowls disappear and in it's place a large angry looking dog appeared, it started stalking towards me and I decided to try something that might not seem ethical but who and I to really judge. I kneeled down in front of the dog and stretched out my hand and the dog stepped forward and leaned his head into my hand. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard another voice next to me, when I looked up I saw a small boy that looked about 6 making his way towards me clapping his hands happily.

"Doggy, Doggy, Doggy! Can I pet the doggy?" The boy asks excitedly and before I can reply there is a loud growling noise from in front of me and I turn back to the dog and see him barring his large teeth. The next thing I know I see the dog charging forward and the boy turns around and starts trying to run away desperately but I know that he couldn't get away on his own. I get up and run towards the dog and tackle him to the ground, knowing that that was the only way the 'boy' could survive.

The next thing I notice that I am now sitting on a bus, like the one that I take home everyday and the one that I take to school. I stand holding onto the railing in front of me but I don't know why because it is only me and some other guy reading the news paper. On the front page there is a giant picture of a man with a long beard.

"Do you know this man?" The man from behind the news paper asks closing it and pointing to the picture. I know that I recognize the man from somewhere, but from what I don't know but what I do know is that if this was real I would tell the truth.

"I am sorry sir, but I do recognize the man but I have no idea what from. But if I had any idea of where I would most certainly tell you." I answer and the man from behind the news paper smiles at me kindly.

"Thank you for your honesty." He replies and the next thing I know I am sitting back in the test room with Tori looking at me completely shocked.

"H-How did you _do _that?" She asks in a shocked voice before pulling me out of the chair and leading me towards the back door.

"Do what?" I ask in a somewhat confused tone, but I already think I know what is happening but I want to be sure.

"Your test, this has never happened before. There have been cases that people have two possible factions three at the most but certainly not all five. You fit in every single one, this is very dangerous Nevara people will try and _kill _you if they find out. Don't tell anybody about your test results and if you have to tell them that you got Dauntless because I put that into the computer manually because from what I see that is the one that your fit in most." She says before pushing me out the back door. "Wait here, if I am right your sister will probably be one also. I will tell them that you both went home sick if I am right if not then just you." She says before closing the door and I am left alone in the back hallway. About 8 minutes but what seems like 20 the door opens again and Tori is standing there with Beatrice.

"What are my test results?" Beatrice ask, well more like demands.

"They were... inconclusive just like your sisters." Tori says, motioning towards me. "You could fit in Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite."

"But how is that possible, this test was suppose to tell me where I belong and not confuse matters for me." Beatrice says and I slight roll my eyes at her because my choice really is a lot more difficult then hers is.

"Not as hard as your sisters, who fits in all of the factions. Now go before somebody comes to check up on you, if anybody asks you were both sent home sick because of the serum." She says before closing the door on us.

"Come on Beatrice, lets go home." I say and start walking down the hall and I hear her follow me as we start descending the step to the elevators.

"What are we going to do Nevara?" Beatrice asks and for one of the few times in my life I say,

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

I straitened my outfit after I stood up from my seat on the bus. We were on our way to the choosing ceremony and to say that I was now nervous would be right. The test I knew would come out the way that they did, I just didn't know the significance until after my test when I found out I fit into all of the factions. That night it would be safe to say that I got next to no sleep because I was tossing and turning all night.

I got off the bus with everybody else and we starting walking into the school, where the choosing ceremony is always held. As we walked up to the building there were people from all the different fractions walking in. As usual we waiting for the people in front and in back of us to go in before we entered the building and the same went for when we walked into the room where the choosing ceremony took place. The room was large with each faction sitting in it's usual spot from Abnegation to Amity to Erudite to Candor then lastly Dauntless that was closest to the entrance. We slowly started walking to our seats when we were stopped by the Erudite leader.

"Hello Andrew, I didn't realize that all of your children were choosing today." Jeanine says before shaking Father's hand. "It is nice to see you again also Natalie." she says and shakes Mothers hand before turning to us. "and what your all of your names?" She asks and I lightly smile.

"I am Nevara and this is my older bother Caleb and my twin sister Beatrice." I reply first before anybody else can say anything and I shake her hand with a firm hold.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Nevara, Caleb, Beatrice you are making a difficult decision today but trust yourself, you know yourself better then anybody else does." Jeanine replies.

"It shouldn't be hard I mean the test told us where we would fit best, so it isn't a hard decision." Beatrice speaks up and I quietly sigh and Jeanine sends a small glare at Beatrice before putting on a fake smile.

"It is ultimately your decision where you want to be, the test tells you what faction you should be in not the faction you have to be in." Jeanine replies.

"But-"

"Beatrice she is right, choose where you would feel most comfortable and not what anybody else says." I cut in, not wanting to hear her argue with Jeanine about something so stupid.

"Thank you Nevara, now I have to start the ceremony if any of you ever need anything you know where I will be." She says before walking away.

"Come on, lets go and take our seats." Father says before leading us to our seat and we sit Father first then Mother, me, Beatrice then Caleb.

The ceremony soon starts and the names slowly start being called and people choose there faction that they will be spending the rest of their lives in. Soon it is Caleb's turn to go and he slowly stands up and makes his way to the platform where 5 bowls are each with something that represents each faction. In Abnegation's bowl there are small grey stones, in Erudite there is crystal clear water, Amity has earth, there is glass in the Candor bowl and in the Dauntless bowl there is lit coals. Caleb steps up and takes the knife into his hand and slowly cuts his palm and allows a single drop of blood to fall into the bowl that belonged to Erudite. There was loud clapping and I turn to see Mother and Father looking really sad.

"Beatrice Prior." Marcus calls and Beatrice slowly gets up from her seat and walks up to the platform. She slits her hand and holds it in front of the Abnegation bowl but at the last moment before the blood drops moves it into the Dauntless bowl. There was a slight sizzle as the blood hit and that is when the Dauntless erupted into loud applause. Once Beatrice had taken her new seat my name was called and I walked up the bowl.

When I stood up there I knew where I wanted to go, I knew which place would fit me more. It wasn't with my parents, it wasn't with my brother, it wasn't with the famers, it wasn't with the truth tellers, no it was with my sister in Dauntless. I slowly slit my palm and allowed a drop to flow into the Dauntless bowl. As soon as this happened the Dauntless exploded again and I walked off the platform and sat next to my sister, I looked at my parents and saw that they looked completely heart broken but I know that I made the right choice even if I did fit in all the factions.

As soon as the whole ceremony was done the Dauntless left, we started running in thei- our normal fashion and we soon got to the train tracks but we had to climb to get up to them. As everybody else started climbing I joined in and I looked down to see Beatrice slowly following me. When we reached the top we saw the train racing towards us and we started running to get up to speed with the train, I easily got on and pulled Beatrice with me so she wouldn't fall but she fell onto a ex-Candor.

"Sorry." Beatrice mutters while looking down.

"It is fine, I am Christina and you both are?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"I am Nevara and this is my twin Beatrice." I introduce for the second time today.

"Well it is nice to meet you both, I am sure that we will be great friends." She says and I nod in agreement knowing that it is best to make friends in a new place then to be alone. "I have to say that it is surprising that a set of twins from Abnegation choose Dauntless."

"Yeah, I am sure that everybody was surprised by this." Beatrice says and we spend the next 10 or so minutes talking before we heard somebody give orders.

"Get ready!" She calls and we all look at each other before standing up and watching as they all jump off of the train and onto a roof top. I jumped off before Beatrice and Christina but I was still one of the last. I landed on the roof with a small bounce before balancing myself again as I watched Christina and Beatrice jump then tumble onto the roof. Once they got up from the ground we walked over to where the rest of the group were all standing by the edge of the roof.

"I am Eric" A man says with a couple of piercings and tattoos that are from the neck up since that is the only part of him that we can see, he looks around at all of us and his eyes hesitate on mine for a few moments before moving on. "Now to get into the Dauntless compound you will have to jump off the roof-"

"What is there water under there or something?" A boy asks who is figure is from Erudite because of his blue clothing.

"I guess that you will find out, won't you?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "If you then if proves that you are not Dauntless and you shouldn't be here." Eric continues. 'Now who is first?" He asks and looks at everybody and nobody says anything for a couple of seconds.

"I will." I say, knowing that it would be a good time to start proving myself.

"Alright Stiff, lets go." Eric says while stepping away from the edge as I walk up and quickly go to the edge. I climb up on the side and look down, smiling before looking back at Beatrice and winking before jumping off head first. Once I am in mid air I start doing a few summersaults until I was about 8 feet from the net that I now see and stay down on my back until I land. I smile brightly as I roll off the net after somebody holds it down for me and I roll off.

"Wow a Stiff first and how you entered was amazing." Says a women and I smile.

"Thanks."

"What were you pushed to go first?" The women continues.

"Lauren shut up. Now what is your name?" I man asks that looks no older then 19.

"Nevara." I reply with a small smile.

"Announce it Four." Lauren says and Four nods.

"FIRST JUMPER NEVARA!" Four yells and everybody starts clapping and cheering loudly and I was lead to the group of Dauntless that were waiting to congratulate me.

"Welcome to Dauntless." Some of them say just as I hear the net move as somebody else lands on it, I turn my head and see that it was Beatrice.

"SECOND JUMPER TRIS!" Four yells and every -including me- starts clapping as Bea- Tris walks over to me.

"That was amazing Nevara how did you know how to do that?" She asks as she comes over to stand next to me.

"I don't know, it just came naturally." I say with a shrug and we make small talk with a few Dauntless people until they are all dismissed when all the newbes have jumped.

"Now Dauntless born follow me, the rest of you stay here." Eric says and about 1/2 or the people leave and the rest of us stay with Four.

"I am Four and I will be your instructor for the rest of your training." Four says with a straight face. "Now come along I will show you everywhere." He says before walking away and we all follow him. "Now first we are going to be going to the Pit, it is a place that you will learn to love." When we reached the Pit we realized why it was called what it was called, that area itself was so large that you couldn't see form one end to the other, the walls were made of all uneven rocks but every so often there would be a place where people could sit in the spaces which you could get to by taking narrow paths and steps. The only light that was on were lanterns that hung almost everywhere. "Now I will show you the chasm." He says walking away to the right side of the Pit, which has no lighting around it.

The chasm turned out to be a large hole the size of a large pond with about a 70 feet until you reached the bottom which was flowing with roaring waters. The only thing that made it so you didn't plummet to your death was an iron barrier that only went up to my waist and I was only 5'9" so that was not really saying anything when most of the people that I saw were like 6 feet tall.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. The balance is something for you to figure out of your own." Four yells over the roaring waters before continuing. "Come on lets go." He says and starts leading us away form the chasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Four lead us to a dark hole in the wall and we walked through it and found that it lead to a dark hallway. We continued following him until we entered a large room where there were tons of tables that people were all eating at. Four lead us over to an empty table and we all sat down and started eating. I sat across from Four who was sitting next to Tris, Chrisina and a few other people that I didn't know and next to me was the boy from Erudite.

"What have you never heard of a hamburger before?" Christina asks Tris because Tris is looking at it confused and I laugh a little while taking a one for myself and taking a bit of it before starting on my salad.

"No I haven't." Tris replies and Christina looks at her shocked.

"How?" Is all Christina asks.

"Because Abnegation don't indulge themselves in food with seasonings." Says the Erudite boy next to me. "Hi I am Will." He says and sticks out his hand and Tris, then Christina then I shake it.

"Nice to meet you, I am Nevara." I reply and he nods, smiling at me. "And you are?" I ask the boy sitting next to Will.

"Oh, I am Al it is nice to meet you." The boy replies and I give a small smile before heading back to my salad, not really liking the hamburger. We were all sitting and eating when Eric made his way over to the table and leaned down to talk to Four, but even when he did so he still kept his eyes on my only glancing at Four to make sure that he was paying attention.

"Ah Four, what have you been doing lately?" Eric finally asks.

"Nothing really." Is all Four replies before taking a small sip of water.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says before continuing "he requested that I find out what's going on with you."

"Then tell him that I am happy with the position that I am in right now, and I don't want what he offers." Four replies and Eric nods before turning away and looking at me, Tris and Christina.

"Well then, introduce me to these newbes." Eric says still not taking his eyes off of me.

"I am Nevara." I say and he holds out his hand and I extend mine and shake his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am glad that you decided to unstiff yourself." He says before letting go of my hand and looking at Tris and Christina. "And you both are?"

"I am Tris,"

"and I am Christina."

"Twin stiffs, how rare. Lets see how long you last." Eric says looking at Tris before looking at me with a small smile before walking away.

"Are you to... friends?" Tris asks and at this I can't help roll my eyes because I know that they definitely aren't friends.

"We were in the same initiate class," Four says before looking at Tris, "he is a Erudite transfer."

"You were a transfer?" Tris asks and Fours sends a small glare at her.

"I thought that I would only have a problem with Candor's asking questions, now I got an Stiff asking also?" He asks and I smirk.

"Well at least it is only if you were a transfer and not anything else." I reply and they all look at me a little shocked. "What?"

"I was just going to say that you must be really approachable." Tris says, taking the attention from me and I smirk at her.

"Be careful you two." Is all he says before turning back to him dinner.

"I think that you both have a death wish, don't you?" Christina asks both of us and I smile at her.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Is all I reply before heading back to my dinner. When we are done eating Eric heads over to our table and we all get up and head out of the room right behind Four and Eric. We walk for a couple of minutes down a long hallway then we stop and see a door.

"Now each morning you are to be in the training room at 8 o'clock sharp, training will go until 6 every evening and we will break for lunch mid day. Now what you do after 6 o'clock is your choice so use it wisely. There will be 3 stages before you become a member and each round you will be ranked, by the end of initiation there will only be 11 of you left that that is including the Dauntless born. There is 11 Dauntless born and 10 of you so buck up. Do your best and that will help you move on to the next level. So I will see you in the morning. " Eric says before walking away and Four leads us into our new sleeping arrangements. When we walk into the room we see 2 rows of beds with 5 on one side and 5 on the other, there is a stack of clothes on our bed but nobody was really paying attention to that because we see that in front of us the bathroom is open to everybody. There is no hiding anything here, not even when you are using the restroom. Oh well this is my new home and I plan on making it that, no matter how uncomfortable I am right now.

I walk over to my bed at the far corner and Tris joins right next to me followed by Christina then Will then finally Al in our row. I look down at the clothes and smile slightly, the black jeans and t-shirt with black gym shoes and a black leather jacket. It is so different then what the Abnegation wear, while they are all the same color which is like Abnegation these clothes are meant to be skin tight and not baggy like in Abnegation.

"I will be here at 7 am to get you up, now go to sleep." Four says before walking out of the room and I start changing into the sleeping clothes that are provided for us which are a loose t-shirt and sweat pants. I figure that the quicker I change the quickly people wouldn't see me so I quickly change and lay down on my bed while the others continue changing. Once we are all done somebody goes and turns off the lights and we all go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 7 am to the light coming on in the sleeping quarters. I hear everybody growl but I just sit up, running my hand through my hair before rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out.

"Everybody UP and get dressed, I will give you 10 minutes when you are done come out to the hall. If you aren't there by then then we are leaving you." Four yells and everybody slowly get out of bed but you see I am a morning person so I for me it wasn't that bad to be up this early. I quickly get up and into the bathroom and use it quickly before anybody else comes in, after washing my hands I walked back to my bed and started changing into the clothes that I would be wearing that day. After I got dressed I put my hair into a high pony tail before looking at Tris and see that she is slowly changing and only had her pants on so far.

"Tris hurry up. I will be waiting outside for you but you need to get use to this." I say before walking out of the room and see Four leaning against the wall with nobody else out yet. "Morning Four." I say while standing against the wall opposite of him.

"Hello." Is all he says and I smile a little.

"I am guessing that you are not a morning person?"

"What made you guess that? And you must be a morning person."

"That would be me and I figured because your attitude and like not talking." I say with a smirk and he just stares at me for a minute before looking away.

"You are not like your sister are you?"

"Nope, not really but I like being not her." I say as the door open and Peter, Molly and Drew come out followed by Edward and Myra.

"Tell them that they have 5 minutes to get out here before I am leaving." Four says to Myra who nods and heads back into the room, and she soon comes back and nods showing that she told them. "Well today we will be starting our physical training, if I know Eric we will be practicing most of the day before the last 2 hours when we will be actually fighting." He says after a few minutes of silence which is only continued by more silence until the door opens and Tris comes out followed by Christina, Will and Al. "Lets go." He says before starting to walk away and we all follow him down the hall to the dining room. We walk to the table that we sat at yesterday night and sat down, starting to eat our breakfast.

When we were all done it was 7:50 and Four stood up, followed by all of us and we walked out of the room and to the training room. The training room was huge hand had many different sections in it like a place to shoot, a place where mats were set up to fight, a place where punching bags where and a place to practice you knife skills. We all gathered around a mat there Eric was standing and Four took a spot to standing next to him.

"The first thing that you will be learning in your training will be how to fight in hand-to-hand combat." Eric says looking around at all of us with a smile on his face. "You will be practicing for most of the day but at the end of the day you will each fight somebody, this will be ranked and will count. So make it count." He says before he goes into a long spiel about fighting techniques.

It was not about 4 o'clock when Eric finally yells for all of us to stop practicing and we all gather around him, waiting for him to say something.

"Now we are going to actually fight, you will fight until you can't fight any longer. Nevara and Molly your first." Eric says before stepping away as Molly and I set up into the mat.

"Lets see how well a Stiff can fight." Molly growls and being as impatient as she is she charges first but I duck under her are and before she can reset herself I hit her hard in the side, making her cry out in pain.

"Don't call me that." I growl in barely above a whisper so only she can hear me before hitting her in the face before kicking her hard in the gut. She falls to the ground and tries to curl up into a ball but her ribs are hurting her to much to do so, so she just cries out in pain. I look up at Eric and see him nod, telling me to finish it and I quietly sigh before bring my foot down on her face, making her black out. When I am done I look around at everybody and they are looking at me a little shocked.

"That was excellent Nevara." Eric praises while Peter and Drew pick Molly up off the mat and send a glare my way before walking away. "That is how you fight and that was only about a minute fight and you didn't get hurt at all, she didn't even get one hit in. Good job. Now Edward and Peter go." He says and I get off the mat as they both get on and start fighting as I go and stand next to Tris, Christina, Al and Will.

"That was great Nevara, scary but great. Remind me never to get you angry." Christina says with a chuckle.

"If I have to remind you then it is already to late Christina." I say and we all laugh a little.

"How did you know how to do that?" Tris asks in a confused voice, because before I choose Dauntless I had never in my life ever done anything violent.

"It is instinct Tris, while I was training I would watch people and see how they acted while they were fighting. Like if they stepped before they punched, where they left open to hit and where their weak spots were."

"And for that you are brilliant, you were paying attention when I said to mind your enemies before they attack." Eric says from behind me and I turn my head to look at him and smile at him as I see him smiling.

"Thank you Eric."

"I was just giving praise where it is deserved." He says with a small nod and another smile.

"Well either way it is greatly appreciated."

"Well then, your welcome." He says before turning away back to the fight between Edward and Peter.

By the end of the day the board showing our rankings was up and when I looked I saw that I was in 1st place, probably because of my time and not getting hit at all. When we all saw our rankings we all went to dinner and ate our dinner while making small talk with each other.

"Can you believe that you are ranked first Nevara, I mean I knew that your time and everything was amazing but even above the Dauntless born that is amazing." Will says with a smile on his face.

"It doesn't matter if you are Dauntless born all that matters is your skill level. There could be Dauntless born that can't fight at all but they choose here anyways, we will just have to look at the results at the end." I say before taking a bite of the salad that I had put on my plate.

"She is right, just think that the Dauntless born are a class of students that you want to beat. Don't think that they are better then you are because there are some Dauntless born that are not as good as some of you." Four says, coming into the conversation for a minute before looking down at his food and starting to eat again. "But some of you need to improve or you won't make it mast the first stage." He says looking at Tris and I see a mixture or pity, scared and... attraction, hmm I will have to ask Tris about it later. "When you are all done eating you can do what ever but make sure that you are in the dorms by 9." He says before getting up and leaving us at the table.

"Guys I think I want to get a tattoo tonight." Christina says after a few minutes and we all look at each other before nodding. We all get up and walk to where we can get tattoos and we start looking around. I saw Tori cleaning her tools and Tris trying to talk to her and I roll my eyes and grab the tattoo that I wanted before heading over to where Tori and Tris are standing.

"Tori can you put this on my back?" I ask and Tori turns and gives me a small grateful look before taking the tattoo from me. "Then if you don't mind I want to get a piercing or two." I say with a smile and she nods away and leads me to the back room.

"Take your shirt off and I will be around the curtain, when you are done lay down on the chair back up then call me back in." She says before leaving and I do what she says and she comes back in. "I am surprised that you are getting this one for your first tattoo."

"Well the flames are for Dauntless and the ravens is for my name since my name is a raven backwards." I explain.

"Smart and it is something that you will never get tired of, if you could see it."

"Exactly." I say with a smile as she puts a large patch over my back that had the pattern of tattoo that I wanted.

"This tattoo will take about 20 minutes to finish, then we can do the piercing if you want?"

"That would be great thanks." I say and we spend the next 20 minutes making small talk before I felt the pressure of the patch coming off my back.

"It is done, do you want to look at it now of after you get the piercings?" Tori asks.

"I will look now so I can get dressed before the piercings." I say and she nods and stands up.

"There is the mirror take your time to get ready then call me back in." She says before leaving the room and I slowly get up before looking in the mirror. When I look in the mirror I give off a huge smile because it came out better then I expected, it is a large flame like shape that started at the top of my tailbone and went to the middle of my back. Inside of the flame was a raven, there was another raven coming out of the flame and another and each one got a little smaller and turned to make a spiral pattern up my back, the last raven was right on my neck. After looking in the mirror for a minute I get dressed again before calling in Tori. "Alright now what piercings do you want?" She asks and we do the piercings and they look great when I am done. "Now I am going to go and give your sister a tattoo. Are you going to wait with her? The rest of your friends just decided on their tattoos so you are going to have to wait for all of them."

"Yeah I will wait with Tris." I say, getting up from the chair and following Tori out to where Tris was sitting. "Tris what did you decide?" I ask and she holds up a drawing with 4 ravens on the front. "What does it mean?"

"It represents a member of each of the Prior family and they are ravens because my raven sister was the one to stay with me." Tris says with a smile and I smile back.

"What can I say? I fit in best here." I say with a shrug while sitting down next to Tris.

"Yeah that is what I heard. I heard that you beat somebody in less then a minute, that true?" Tori asks while putting a small patch on Tris's collarbone.

"Yeah, I beat Molly who is the toughest girl transfer."

"Well she was until you beat her." Tris says and I roll my eyes.

"I may physically now be the toughest but her attitude is the darkest and toughest." I explain and Tris nods in agreement.

"So what is your tattoo Nevara?"

"I will show you later, to get the full affect you need to see the whole thing and once and it takes up my whole back."

"Alright, well your tattoo is done Tris." Tori says while taking off the patch and handing Tris a small mirror so she can see the tattoo. "I think that it looks great, it is small and simple unlike your sisters who's is large yet simple." She says with a laugh that I join in on.

"You got that right, come on Tris everybody else should be done by now." I say and help her up before thanking Tori and walking to through the rest of the shop to the front where Christina, Will and Al are all waiting for us. "Hey guys, how did it go?"

"It went great I got a small one on the bottom of my back." Will says with a smile.

"I got one on the top of my shoulder blade." Christina says.

"I got a spider on my arm." Al says while holding it up.

"What did you get Tris, Nevara?" Christina asks as we walk out of the shop and into the Pit.

"I got 4 flying birds on my collar bone." Tris explains and everybody looks at me expectantly next.

"I will show you later tonight but it is on my spine." I say and they all nod.

"Well it is time to go back to the dorms anyways, you can show us then." Christina says as we continue walking "Oh and Nevara I like the piercings."

"Thanks Christina.' I say as we continue walking through the halls and into the dorm room where mostly everybody is already there besides Peter, Molly and Drew.

"You can show us now, won't you?" Christina asks excitedly and I nod my head and walk over to my bed and take off my shirt and turn around, hearing them all gasp. "That is beautiful Nevara." She says while walking over and lightly touching the ravens. "Why ravens? I get the flame though."

"My name is a raven backwards." I explain and they all make an 'oh' noise.

"Well that is beautiful." Will says as I put on my night shirt and turn around to see Al nodding and Tris gaping with an open mouth.

"You ok Tris?" I ask in a somewhat worried tone.

"What- Oh yeah I am fine I just didn't expect you to have such a large tattoo." She explain and I smile.

"It just caught my eye." I explain and they nod. "Well lets get ready for bed we will probably have to get up early tomorrow anyways." I say and they all turn away and start changing as I climb into bed and soon fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a week since the first stage of initiation started and everything has been going great, especially if you count that I am still in 1st place for becoming a Dauntless. We had started working with shooting guns and that was more fun then beating people at hand-to-hand combat.

Right now I was sitting in one of the alcoves overlooking the chasm, I sat criss-cross and had my hair pulled over my left shoulder. I sat with my eyes closed listening to the loud water of the chasm below me when I heard stomping footsteps slowly making there way towards me and I recognized the steps...

"Hello Eric." I say, not turning around or even opening my eyes to look at him.

"How did you know that it was me?" He asks, slowly walking towards me and taking a seat next to me on the rock that I was sitting on.

"Your footsteps are very distinctive, everybody that is a initiate or you or Four I know." I reply, still not opening my eyes.

"Something that I find amazing Nevara, now why are you up here all alone. You can never know what people would do if they found you here all alone." Eric says in a concerned voice.

"I was sitting and thinking about everything that has happened lately and what is going to come. When is the next stage starting, and this stage finishing?" I ask still not looking at him, but now having my eyes open.

"The next stage begins in 2 days, the last day for this stage is done tomorrow." He says with a smile that I can't help but think is hiding something.

"What are you planning for tonight, I know that you are hiding something like a 'field trip'." I say while putting air quotes around the field trip.

"You are right, we are going to go and play capture the flag tonight." Eric says without even skipping a beat after I asked the question.

"Why are you trusting me with that information, I could just go and tell everybody right now and it wouldn't be a surprise any more." I say, now completely turning to look at him and see that his eyes are staring at me, and that they are softer then they are when he is around everybody else.

"Because I trust you, why... I have no idea but I feel that I need to trust you and that it is the right thing to do. Plus I know that you won't tell anybody that would rein the fun for you of knowing ahead of time."

"True, though I still find it surprising that you are trusting me and that you are sitting here and being nice." I say, sending a small smile his way that he seems to almost return.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"Well you are not really nice to all the other initiates, especially my sister who you kicked out as soon as she hit the ground yesterday." I reminded him with a frown on my face that he returns.

"Well I know that she isn't going to make it past the first round, so why make her try anymore?" He asks in a somewhat confused tone.

"If I know my sister, which I do. I would say that she will wake up tonight and come to play capture the flag with us, she is going to prove herself tonight." I say in a confident tone.

"Why do you say that?" He asks, still looking at me confused.

"Because fear wakes her up, it doesn't shut her down like most people Eric. If she has a fear of being kicked out of Dauntless she will do anything she can to be able to stay. If she comes tonight, will you allow her to play so she can prove herself?" I ask while looking at him with almost pleading eyes and he smiles a little.

"Fine, but I am not changing her position in rankings just because you want her to stay."

"I would never ask that, she has to earn what spot she is getting and you have to admit that she is getting better at fighting."

"Not as good as you."

"Come no Eric, nobody is as good as me, at least out of all the initiates." I say with a small laugh that comes with his chuckling.

"I guess that you are right. Nevara if you don't mind me asking, what tattoo do you have?" He asks and I know that he saw the top of the tattoo and that is why he is asking. (send me a comment if you want me to send you a picture of her tattoo)

"It is a raven flying out of a fire, see" I say bringing up the bottom of my shirt to show him the bottom of the tattoo before pulling it back down again. " the rest is the raven circling the fire and slowly getting smaller." I explain while turning around so I am facing him again and he looks a little shocked and confused.

"I never thought that a former Stiff would get a tattoo, none the less that big of one. Also why the raven?"

"Well I use to be a stiff I am not one now and to be honest I never was one, and as for the raven my name is a raven spelled backwards." I say and realization hits his face.

"Well you are my raven." Eric says and think that it is before he can stop himself because he looks shocked once that comment comes out.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" I ask, wanting to know if he would be brave enough to say it again.

"Nothing." Is all he says but I smile, knowing that being physically and mentally brave is different then being brave with love.

"Yes you did, you said that I was your raven." I say with a smile and he looks at me again, a little shocked that I sound so happy and not angry about it.

"You don't mind that I said that?"

"No I think that it is sweet, I have never been anybody's before." I reply and a smile spreads across his face.

"So you are accepting to be my raven?" He asks in a hopeful voice and I might now know my feelings for Eric right now but I know that it is a positive feeling, and one that isn't just teacher-to-student or friend-to-friend.

"Yes Eric, I will be your raven." I say with a smile as he lights up at my first word and before I can say anything else he leans forward and captures my lips onto his. As my first kiss and me not having anything to compare it to is was amazing, and would probably be the best one that I will ever had since it was my first. After a minute we pull away and smile at each other fondly.

"I am so happy that you agreed." He says after we catch our breath from the kiss.

"I am happy that you asked." I reply.

"Well as you know we need to keep this a secret until after initiation, or at least with the other initiates with the others it doesn't really matter." Eric explains and I nod in agreement.

"Yes I don't think that it would be popular with any other initiate if we came out about our relationship right now."

"I am glad that you understand, at least that you aren't one of those girls that want to come out right away once they make it official." Eric says, sighing in relief.

"Eric I was raised a Stiff, they don't do that in Abnegation."

"Well you have no idea how happy I am that you decided to leave, if you hadn't then I would have never found my raven." He says, taking my hand into his and pulling me closer to him so our shoulders are touching.

"So am I, I also don't think that I could live the rest of my life there." I say even though I know that it is a lie, I know that I could have lived the rest of my life as an Abnegation but I wouldn't have felt as complete as I do right now.

"Yes, wearing grey all the time and being selfless all the time must be hard and a real downer on life." He says and I give a small shrug, seeing that he has a point in what he is saying. Everything that we have in Abnegation is grey from the clothes to the houses to even the furniture that isn't made of wood.

"It was hard living with it for 16 years, it is kind of depressing all grey all the time." I explain before looking up through the windows of the chasm to try and estimate a time. "I should probably go and see Tris before grabbing my jacket so I am not late for our capture the flag game." I say before getting up and he follows my lead.

"I will except your sister to try and rank higher if she comes to the capture the flag game, if she doesn't then she will be out." Eric explains and I nod my head.

"I understand, I will have to see if she is up when I get there if she is then I will tell her." I say and he shakes his head.

"Don't tell her, she has to decide to try again on her own."

"Alright, well I will see you later." I say and he lightly pecks me on the cheek before I walk away from what I think I will now consider to be 'our spot'. I walk to the dorms and grab my jacket along with Tris's and walk to the infirmary, hey he never said that I couldn't hint at the idea. When I walk into the infirmary I see that Tris is up and talking to Will and Christina. "I see that you are finally up Tris." I say with a smile as I put her jacket down on her bed and walk over and give her a small hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah I just woke up a few minutes ago." Tris says while looking down at her hands. "I heard that Eric kicked me out on initiation, I am not factionless." Tris says in a sad voice while looking back up at all of us.

"Well Will and I should get going, we need to stop and get our jackets before meeting in the pit." Christina says, getting up form where she was sitting and gives Tris a hug before leaving.

"What am I going to do now?" Tris asks in a sad voice.

"You don't have to give up yet." I whisper to her and she looks at me confused so I explain. "Maybe he will lets you back in if you try tonight." I explain and she brightens up at the idea. "If anybody asks you I didn't give you that idea." I say before standing up again and kissing her forehead. "I will see you later tonight, Tris." I say before walking away to the Pit where I see everybody waiting to leave.

"Now that we are all here, lets go." Eric says, his eyes lingering on me for a minute before we start up the stairs to the place to run to get onto the train. We all jump onto the train and once we were all on I notice somebody trying to catch up with the train and Four looks out and the next thing I know he is pulling Tris into the train. 'They are totally in love with each other, even if they don't know it yet.' I sigh in my mind, knowing that they would be happy with each other if only they would admit it.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you get the message that you are kicked out?" Eric asks in his usual cruel tone that I hate in his voice.

"Yes I got the message but I am not accepting the message." Tris says in a brave voice while looking towards me and I smile at her lightly so only she would notice.

"Well alright then." Eric says before turning away from her and giving me a small smile before walking back to the front of the train to get everybody's attention. "We are going out to play a game, well more like a practice. We are going to go and play capture the flag." He says and I know that this game would have many different rules then the usual game of capture the flag.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can go first Eric." Four says while looking at me, expecting that Eric will choose me first.

"Nevara." Eric says and I nod, walking over to I am standing next to me.

"Stiff." Four says, looking at Tris now and she blushes a little bit before going over to go and stand next to him.

"Well that isn't nice, putting the twins against each other." Eric says even though we all know that he didn't want Tris on his team anyways and there was no way that he would give me up.

"To bad, just choose your next person." Four says in almost a growl of a tone, probably because Eric is insulting Tris without saying any words against her.

"Fine, Edward." He says and Edward comes over and stands next to me.

"Christina."

"Peter"

"Will"

"Molly"

"Al"

"Drew"

"Myra." Four says before turning to Eric.

"Now the Dauntless born." Eric says and Four nods before they start choosing the Dauntless born. Soon all of the Dauntless born are sorted and Eric drops a bag on the ground and a punch of paintball guns spill out of the bag. "Everybody grab a gun, this is how you are going to get people out. When you are hit with a paint ball you are out." He says and we all grab a gun and he turns to Four. "You and your team can get off second."

"No Eric, we don't need your pity."

"Fine then, if you want to get off first you may." He replies, motioning towards the open door of the train.

"Lets go my team." Four says before walking over to the door and jumping out and soon the others follow.

"Where do you think they are going to hide there flag?" Peter asks after they have all left and we continue riding the train.

"How are we suppose to know?" Says one of the Dauntless born which causes me to roll my eyes.

"The only place that is around there is Navy Pier, of course they are going to put it there." I reply, leaning up against the wall of the train and they all turn and look at me, including Eric but I don't know if that is because he always watches me or if he is amazed that I knew that.

"How do you know that?" Molly asks.

"Because there is a lot of places that you can hide a flag at Navy Pier, there are a lot of small places that could easily fit a flag. That is probably why Four wanted to get off there with his team and not where we are getting off." I reply in an off hand tone.

"You seem to know a lot."

"I do know a lot but that is neither here nor there."

"Well lets get ready to jump off the train." Eric says and walks over to the door and jumps off, followed closely by me and the rest of the team. When we all get off we look around and see that we are in a large park that is at the end of the Pier, a large open space to keep the flag I don't agree with this choice. "We can hide the flag here." Eric suggests but doesn't say that we have to but some of the others seem to agree with him.

"We shouldn't hide it here." I reply and again they all look at me. "If we hide it here then we are all fighting on open ground with no place to really hide, and there isn't a safe place to hide the flag. If we go into the buildings over there and hide it there on the roof we will have height on them and there are more places to hide the flag."

"When did a Stiff become so good at strategy?" Asks one of the Dauntless born and I only laugh a little.

"Since I became a Dauntless and became first place out of all the initiates."

"Fine, I agree with the Stiff." Replies the same Dauntless born and I roll my eyes.

"And if you want to continue to agree I suggest that you call me Nevara and not Stiff." I say before turning to Eric who gesture for me to go and I start leading everybody towards the buildings that I thought would be a good place to hide the flag. We all quickly head up the steps of the building and onto the roof where there is a large tower that would give us even more leverage on Four's team. "We can hide the flag up there, half of us can go and hunt for the other teams flag while the rest of us can stay here to protect the flag." I say before taking the flag out of Eric's hand and start towards the tower where I put the flag before climbing back down to see that they were now all in two groups.

"Nevara you will be leading the team to go and get the other teams flag, I will be staying here and keeping the flag safe with the others." Eric says once he sees that I had come back.

"Fine but have at least one person actually up with the flag so just incase the rest of you are down there are still one of two of you left guarding the flag." I say before looking to my team that consisted of mostly Dauntless born along with Al and Molly. "When does the game start?"

"In a minute." Eric says just as the Ferris wheel starts moving on the other end of the Pier.

"Well I guess that we just found where their flag is." I say with a smile on my face while looking at the others and see that they have the same expressions of there faces that I do. "Do we have to bring the flag back to you to end the game or what?"

"Yes bring it back here, you have to bring it back to your teams side." Eric replies and we all nod. "If you find somebody from the other team carrying our flag and they are on our side, shoot them and one of you bring it back with you." He continues and we all nod and he looks at the clock that is hanging from one of the buildings. "The game just started, you can go." He says and I turn to my group and nod at them before running down the stair and start running down the back roads to the Ferris wheel.

"Why are we taking the back ways?" Asks Molly.

"Because there is a less of a chance that the others will see us if we don't take main roads, but that won't work of you keep talking so loudly." I hiss before continuing. "If when we pass alleys see that there is somebody from another team, shoot them before continuing to move with the group. Got it?" I ask and they all whisper there 'yes's' or not there heads. As I finish saying that one of the Dauntless born stop and shoot his gun into the alley and I hear somebody on the other side of the alley curse as they get hit. "Good job.' I say congratulating them before I keep moving, we soon make it to where the carousel and Ferris Wheel and I see the flag and we all run towards it.

"Who is going to take it back?" Al asks as I grab it and look around and see none of the other team around.

"I will, we will split up into two groups again but this time only the flag holder and 2 other people in one group and the rest in the other. The other group will take the main road to shoot anybody that isn't on our team, while the others will run in the back roads to get it back to Eric." I say and they all seem to agree with me, well besides Molly anyways.

"Why do you get to carry the flag back? You already did everything up into this point." She growls while trying to take the flag of my hands but I hold it out of her reach.

"Because I am fast and can run quicker then you, Eric put all of the more bulky and strong people on our team that can't really run that fast. Now if we are done arguing we have a game to win." I growl and none of them say anything more and we start running back with me being with Al and a Dauntless born. We start running back and we get there in record time only to see that Tris and Christina had just gotten our flag and were on their way back over to their side.

"Do we shoot them?" Al asks.

"Of course we do they are not on our team." The Dauntless born says before holding up his gun and shoots them before and they cry out in shock.

"Lets keep moving." I say, not looking at Tris or Christina because I feel bad about that happening. The Dauntless born nods while taking the flag and we continue running and we soon reach where our flag use to be only to see Four and Eric having it out. "Guys the game is over, we got the flag." I say and they both stop and look our way.

"Great job Nevara." Eric says with a smile on his face as the rest of our team comes over and joins us celebrate a little. "Lets all head back." He says to everybody since now even Four's team was here and we all nod and start heading back.

"Come and meet me at our place after we get back, I need to talk to you and show you something." Eric whispers to me seeing as nobody else was walking with me as we walk back to the train tracks.

"I will be there." I say with a smile that he returns before slowing down his pace so that he is walking behind me. We soon reach the train tracks and we get onto the train before heading back to Dauntless headquarters. When we get back everybody trudges off to the dorms, while I walk to the spot that I had met Eric earlier today. When I got there I sat down on the rock and waited for him to come, but I only had to wait a couple of minutes before he showed up. "What did you need to talk to be about Eric?" I ask in a worried voice.

"First I wanted to congratulate you on the win, you showed real leadership today and I am proud of you also that when you get through all of initiation you should become a Dauntless leader." He says before lightly kissing me on the lips. "Second I want to tell you that the Dauntless leaders have been working with Erudite to come up with a serum that will detect Divergents and I want you to be by my side when we start using the serum, doing so won't make you a mindless drone like the other nonDivergents. What do you say?" He asks and that is when I start considering my options before quickly replying with the best answer for me.


	7. Chapter 7

*aliceinanightmareland13 I couldn't reply to your comment because you blocked PM off so I will reply here. Thanks it really means a lot and the idea that you had to hold your tongue so you wouldn't cheer is exactly the feeling that I wanted to get across.* Thanks for the comment ~Liz43~

_**Now back to the story...**_

"I will go with you anywhere Eric, and I agree that Divergents shouldn't exist in out world they go against our norms." I say a complete lie but I know that if they ever find me out then I am really dead because I am a 5 way Divergent.

"I am so glad that you agree, I don't know what I would have done if you had said no." Eric sighs in relief while bringing me into a side hug from where we were sitting on the rock.

"Eric, I should probably go before people start noticing that I am gone." I say and I hear him sigh.

"I know, Jeanine and some of the other Erudites are coming tomorrow afternoon to continue setting up the items for the simulation. I want you to come so I can introduce you to her and tell her about us and how you are on our side." Eric says while standing up and bringing me into his arms so we are in a loving embrace.

"I have already met her but I would love to get to know her more, I was only able to talk to her for a couple of minutes with the rest of my family present at the choosing ceremony."

"Then I am sure she will be happy to see you again." He says before bringing his lips towards mine and we share a long kiss before I end up pulling away first.

"As much as I would like to stay like this forever I need to get back, if Tris or anybody notices me gone it could bring huge trouble for us." I say and he nods and brings me into another kiss before backing away from me.

"I will see you in the morning, and just so you know tomorrow we will be learning knife throwing. I am sure you will not have a problem with that."

"Certainly not." I say with a smirk. "Good night Eric."

"Good night, My Raven." He say before shooing me off and I head back to the dorms where I find everybody getting ready for bed. When I walk in everybody turns to me and the people on the winning team smile while everybody else looks at me confused.

"Where were you Nevara, do you know how worried I was about you?" Tris asks once I reach my bed and start changing as she does the same.

"You don't have to worry about me Tris, I can handle myself around here." I say before pulling my night shirt on then climb into bed and look back at her and see that she has only changed her shirt so far. "You do know that at this rate you will still be changing in the morning when we are all getting up." I say in a playful tone that makes some people laugh while she just glares at me.

"Where were you Nevara?" She asks again and I shrug.

"I went to the chasm to get some time alone before coming back here, do you have a problem with that?"

"What happens if somebody came and pushed you off and into the chasm because you were all alone, what would you have done then?" She scolds me and I decide to have a little fun with her.

"Well if I was falling into the chasm because somebody _did _push me off then I would probably be screaming for my life. I am not a big fan of falling after all, I am ok with heights just not falling." (It is possible, I have it so don't look at the screen funny)

"I am serious Nevara, what if somebody snuck up on you and they were pushing you over to the chasm where they were going to push you off."

"Then I would fight as much as I can, at least I know that if it is one of the initiates then I can take them." I say before climbing under the covers.

"That isn't the point Nevara, what if they ganged up on you?"

"I am not having this discussion with you Tris, Good night." I say before turning over and falling asleep.

I was in the middle of a peaceful night sleep when I woke up the screaming. I shot up form my bed and looked around and saw everybody crowded around Edward's bed but nobody was doing anything. I quickly got up and made my way over to Edward and saw that he had a fork sticking out of his eye.

"Don't just stand there like idiots, go and get FOUR OR SOMEONE!" I yell and Al quickly runs out of the room as I turn my attention back to Edward. "Edward everything is going to be fine, it will only get worse if you keep raising your blood pressure." I say and he looks at me like I am crazy.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?!" Edward yells, only getting more upset and the blood starts pouring out of his eye even more.

"If you don't calm down Edward then you will bleed out form the wounds on your eyes and you will die. You don't want that do you, leaving Myra all alone?" I say, still in a calm and collected tone and when I say this he does seem to calm a little. "Myra come here." I say not turning to her and she kneels down next to Edward on the bed. "Stay here, you being here will help calm him more." I explain and she nods, taking Edward's hand in hers and holding it while tears pour out of her eyes. "But try not to upset him it will only make matters worse." I continue just as Four runs in with Al right behind him.

"What happened here?" Four yells while walking over to where I was with Edward and Myra.

"I don't know, I just woke up to screaming and saw that Edward had a fork in his eye." I say and Four nods, turning to Edward.

"What happened Edward?"

"Peter stabbed me in the eye with a fork, I woke up and saw him standing over me before stabbing me in the eye." Edward says almost yelling but trying not to so his blood pressure wouldn't rise anymore.

"Alright, well lets get you to the hospital ward you can come along Myra. The rest of you go back to bed." Four says before helping Edward up with Myra's help and they walk out of the room. Once they leave the room is silent and after a minute of nobody else moving I get up from my kneeling position and make my way back over to my bed before falling back asleep again. Knowing that I will need my energy for throwing and concentrating on throwing knifes at a target.

The next morning I woke up to the lights being turned on and I quickly got up and saw everybody starting to get dressed. I get up and make my way to the bathroom before walking back to my bed and change into my usual clothes of a black tank top, black jeans, leather jacket and black shoes before throwing my hair into a pony tail. I sit on my bed and wait for Christina, Tris, Al and Will to all get ready before we walk out of the dorm and to the dining hall.

"That was so scary last night." Christina says after we have sat down and we started eating.

"Yeah, Nevara imagine if that was you? You would have been in Edward's position and not in the one that you are in now." Tris says before taking a drink of her water.

"I would have never let it get that far, if I saw somebody standing over me then I wouldn't give them a chance to stab me." I say before continuing to eat my breakfast.

"So do you think that he will be back?" Will asks after a couple of minutes.

"No probably not, from where the fork stabbed him he would have lost his whole eye. Dauntless would never allow an eyeless person in their ranks." I say, not looking up from my food.

"What about Myra?"

"Al, Myra and Edward never go anywhere without each other do you really think that Myra would stay if it meant giving up Edward? Now a chance, they are now probably both fractionless now."

"And you would be right Nevara." I hear a voice from behind me and I turn and see that it is Four. "Myra wouldn't have been able to stay anyways, her ranking was to low." He says before sitting down and starting to eat. "It is a pity that they couldn't save his eye though." He continues before taking a bite of breakfast.

We had all just finished training and after Al getting in trouble, Tris standing in for Al and Four throwing knifes at her the first stage was over. Eric called us all to the board and we saw that since Edward and Myra left then only one person had to leave that that was one of the Dauntless born. When we were done seeing our scores Eric and Four allowed us to leave but as I walked out of the room Four lightly took my arm and dragged me into an empty room before speaking.

"Jeanine and the other Erudites will be here in 10 minutes, lets go and get them." Eric says before walking out of the room with me in tow and we soon reach the entrance to Dauntless where Jeanine was waiting with about 6 other people. "Jeanine it is good to see you again, I assume things are going well?" He asks as he shakes Jeanine's hand.

"Of course they are going well. And what do we have here? Nevara Prior if I am correct?" Jeanine says while stepping towards me with her hand out and I shake it.

"That would be right, it is nice to see you again Jeanine." I say with a smile that she returned.

"I figure Eric here trusts you enough for you to know our plan and what we are doing?" Jeanine asks me but before I can reply Eric starts talking.

"Yes I trust her, we are in a... relationship and I would trust her with anything." Eric says and Jeanine gets a shocked look on her face while looking in between me and Eric.

"Well the Nevara welcome to the team, should we get going?" She asks Eric who nods and we start heading off to the control room where I find out everything about the program and what was going to happen when it was put to use.

About 2 hours Jeanine leaves with her group and I turn to Eric who is smiling widely.

"She seemed to like you a lot." Eric says while taking my hand into his and he kisses the top of it.

"First impressions are very important." I say and he smiles.

"I know that they are, now come along it is time for dinner. You also need a good night sleep because the 2nd stage starts tomorrow and you will be mentally tired by the end of tomorrow." Eric says and kisses my lips before we head to the dining hall. "You head in first, I will come in a few minutes after." He says and I nod before heading into the dinning hall and take my normal seat across from Four.

"Where were you Nevara, I was looking for you everywhere." Tris says while sighing in relief.

"I was around, I wanted to be alone." I reply and she looks like she is about to question me more but I give her 'the look' and she doesn't ask any questions, while I am happy about. When I was done eating I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9 and from what Eric had told me I knew that I would need all my mental energy from tomorrow so I went back to the dorms and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

~Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I had most of this chapter already written but I didn't have time to finish it since I have AP tests and finals coming up. I hope to update again soon but hang in there with me.

Please comment also I like to hear what my readers think.~

Forever Writing,

~Lizk43~

I sat in a hallway waiting for my named to be called so I could go and see what the second stage was. When they started the seconds task they started at the back of the rankings and almost everybody had came and gone and now Peter was in the doing the seconds stage. It was 20 minutes before he came out pale and looking scared, he quickly walked past me before exiting out of the room.

"Nevara, come." Four says, coming into view from the room and I slowly got up and walked into the room. The room was a pale white and looked exactly like the one that we had our aptitude testing in. "Sit." He says while motioning towards the chair and I quickly sit down and watch as he puts some kind of liquid into a needle. "Now this stage will test and see what your fears are, most people have from 10-15. Now to get out of the simulation you either need to face your fear or calm your heart rate down enough that you pass. You will only be facing 1 today and for the next time you will also only be facing one, at the final part of the stage you will be facing all of them in front of the Dauntless leaders along with the Erudite leader." He says turning towards me with the needle in his hand. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I say and I know that since this stage has to do with my brain I will need to really focus on doing stuff the Dauntless way. Four comes towards me and pulls my hair to the side before poking the needle into my neck. Once he pulls the needle out of my neck he backs away form me and back to the computer where he is going to watch my fear. I close my eyes and enter my fear...

I open my eyes and see that I am at the very top of the school building and at the very edge. I try and back up but knock into a group of people who were holding guns and pointing them at me, I stood there for a minute before looking down and as soon as I do I start feeling light headed and very very dizzy. Again I try and back up but instead the people push me forward a little, pushing me closer to the edge.

I close my eyes and I know that I can do this, I focus on my heart rate and try and slow it down as quick as I can because I feel guns being pressed against my back again. I soon... well it felt like forever for me I slowed my breathing enough and the next thing I know I open my eyes and I am back in the stage room, with Four leaning over me a little worried.

"Are you ok Nevara, after completing the task you blacked out." He asks in a concerned voice while helping me sit up slowly.

"I am fine, just not good with the possibility of falling." I say and he looks at me confused.

"Don't you mean heights?" He asks, sitting down and pulling up a chair.

"No I am afraid of falling, they are often considered the same thing but they are not. You see if I was at the top of the tower but the near the edge I would be fine, but if you even thought of getting me that close to the edge none the less pushing me off I would be completely terrified. I almost passed out in the very beginning as soon as I opened my eyes and saw where I was. What was my time?" I ask while figuring that it was about 10 minutes.

"2 minutes and 20 seconds, you now hold the new record congratulations."

"Is that including me blacking out?"

"No it isn't, you have only been in here at the most 5 minutes maybe 6." He says looking at the clock on the wall and nodding to himself.

"Is this room safe, like not bugged?" I ask, knowing that I need to tell Four about Erudite but I knew that if they found out I told they would kill me.

"No it isn't, why?"

"Because I need to tell you something." I say and get up and walk closer to him so I was only a few inches form his face. "You have to promise not to tell anybody, besides Tris that it." I say and he continues looking at me confused but nods. "The Dauntless leaders and Erudite formed at alliance and are going to put all the Dauntless and probably everybody else under some kind of trance to control them. They are trying to find Divergents and they will because the serum won't work on them. When that happens I will be staying with the Dauntless and Erudite leaders and I will get information and pass it to you or Tris. It is imperative that you tell the least amount of people possible. Watch your back along with Tris's." I say before pulling away form him and walking towards the door.

"Why are you telling me this Nevara? And why would you be staying, why would they trust you?" Four asks in a still confused but awed voice.

"Because both you and Tris are Divergents along with me and I don't want any of us to die along with the others. And they trust me because I am in a relationship with Eric and Jeanine thinks I can do no evil against her, lets just say that I am good at acting and can do it well." I say before walking out of the room without another word and walk back to the dorms where everybody else was resting after the test.

When I get back to the dorms I see Tris sitting with Will, Christina and Al. When I walk into the room they all turn to me and look at me shocked.

"Why are you back so soon, there is no way that you could defeat your fear that quick." Christina says.

"I defeated mine in 2 minutes and 20 seconds, I just happen to black out after." I reply, sitting down on my bed and they all look at me shocked.

"Really how is that even possible? What was your fear?" Tris asks and I look at them unsure for a minute before looking around making sure that nobody else was looking or hearing us.

"My first fear is falling."

"SO... heights?" Al asks and I shake my head.

"No, but they are often considered the same thing but they are not. You see if I was at the top of the tower but the near the edge I would be fine, but if you even thought of getting me that close to the edge none the less pushing me off I would be completely terrified. I almost passed out in the very beginning as soon as I opened my eyes and saw where I was." I reply and realization came across their faces.

"What do you think your other fears are going to be?" Al asks all of us and we all shrug.

"I don't know but I don't want to think about that right now, I will deal with that tomorrow when I have to face my next one." Tris replies and we all nod in agreement.

"Well lets go and get something to eat before we turn in for the night, I for sure am to tired to do anything else." Christina says and everybody nods and we head to dinner before coming back to our dorms and going to bed.


End file.
